Tears In Heaven and The Meetings Behind The Veil
by Jedi Solo
Summary: A Sirius Black POV behind the veil! First Song Fic -- Tears fall in the mortal plains, for one who was lost to those left behind. But tears in heaven soon dry up.


TEARS OF HEAVEN  
  
A rush of panic hit me as Bella hit me on target and I went flying backward. I don't know what happened next but I heard things I didn't understand.  
  
"Sirius..." "He's gone!" "Let me go!" "He's dead Harry!"  
  
I was too frightened to open my eyes as I felt as though I was falling endlessly into a black hole. When I landed. It was a smooth but spikey surface, and it was then that I realized that I was lying on moist grass. I found the courage to open my eyes, and saw nothing--and then the blurred images became apparent, and I saw I was somewhere I didn't believe possible.  
  
"London Registry Office..." I said aloud to myself, as I stood in the courtyard where my best friend had got married. Everything went blurry again as tears fell, when I realized that I was no longer wearing my old blue robes, However in fact the same clothes I had worn as best man to James's and Lily's wedding. The purple bow ties and lilac shirts. The Black suit and trousers, though now the lilac shirt had tear marks on, I didn't care.  
  
When I saw a sight, which made my rigid heart jump into my throat--Two figures were walking hand in hand, One dressed just like me, his glasses clean and not askew--his newly wed wife in a lilac wedding dress--her red hair was a sight for sore eyes...for I was staring upon...James and Lily...  
  
'Would you know my name if I saw you in Heaven? Would it be the same if I saw you in Heaven? I must be strong and carry on, 'Cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven.'  
  
I couldn't believe it, this had to be a dream, I'd just got knocked out in the battle between Bella and I that was all...but then they saw me, they waved and walked gracefully toward me. Even if it was them, that would mean the obvious...I'd died in the battle. I was in Heaven...When I looked at the newly weds and went to turn away, I couldn't face them--hadn't I failed them 14 years ago! I hadn't betrayed them that was true, but I might as well of done--I'd let Peter become secret keeper! I didn't realize fast enough that it was he and not Lupin who'd betrayed the Marauders...besides, I don't even know if they would still consider me as a friend...would they even remember my name?  
  
I should rot in Hell for murdering one of the four people who meant so much to me...(Harry, Lupin, Lily and James...Peter I never liked much anyway!) I didn't even discover to be here in Heaven--that is if it is Heaven--  
  
'Would you hold my hand if I saw you in Heaven? Would you help me stand if I saw you in Heaven? I'll find my way through night and day, 'Cause I know I just can't stay here in Heaven. Time can bring you down; time can bend your knees. Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please.'  
  
They walked over, and then James and Lily stood infront of me, it was an awkward silence. "It's good to see you Padfoot..." said James, "We've waited a long time..." he said, I felt as though those words had been the key, my world had opened up and for the first time in a long time I smiled. "You too Prongs..." I said, then for some reason, I fell to my knees and sobbed. "Why are you being so nice to me!" I sobbed. "Your supposed to hate me after all that happened..."  
  
Suddenly two hands helped me to my feet. "Hate you?" said Lily, who'd spoken for the first time, and the sound of it was as though she was a song bird. "Who could we hate you Sirius, after everything you've done for us..."  
  
"I--I told Peter to be secret keeper...if it weren't for me you two would still be alive--" I said. "I doubt that Padfoot--it was coming--either way Voldermort would have killed us--" said James, "And besides--you've been their for our son--as much as you could be..."  
  
'Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure, And I know there'll be no more tears in Heaven. Would you know my name if I saw you in Heaven? Would it be the same if I saw you in Heaven? I must be strong and carry on, 'Cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven. 'Cause I know I don't belong, here in Heaven.'  
  
I was stunned. "You--How do you?" I asked. "Here we can see many things..." said Lily, and suddenly, the small pond beside them swelled and then all three of us could see Harry and Dumbledore in the Department of Mysteries...infront of Lord Voldermort himself.  
  
"Thanks to you and the rest of our friend Sirius--Harry atleast knows that we cared--and that you cared--" said James. "They'll be peace behind the door soon..." said Lily, "That I know..." she said, and then give Sirius a peck on the cheek, "It is good to see you again Padfoot. You haven't changed a bit..."  
  
"Neither have you two..." said Sirius, and the three of them laughed warmly together. Reunited and trusted once more...together forever more... 


End file.
